Skylar Green - Slytherin Muggleborn
by hollyre
Summary: Skylar Green, a muggleborn, gets invited to join to Hogwarts. But, this technology orientated girl doesn't want be there. While there, Deupty Headmaster Severus Snape takes her under his wing. OOC Snape. Mention and uses of drugs and alcohol.
1. Part 1

**Authors Note: This story never had Snape die and Harry is the DADA teacher. Hermione is the muggle studies and Ron is quidditch. Snapes OOC aswell, hes about 42ish and the others are still in their late 20s. I do not own or gain money from the Harry Potter universe. This is only for fun.**

I glared down at my cellphone. Currently I am driving towards Diagon Alley in London. A magical village in order to gather the necessary equipment for Hogwarts, a school where I will supposedly learn magic.

I tried googling the name and searching all around the internet for articles on it, but came up with nothing, it seems no one had the forethought to publish this world onto the internet.

Idiots.

I remembered the day I was given the letter by Minerva McGonagall. This strange old lady approached me as I was sitting on the front porch on my laptop checking Facebook.

This lady peered strangely through her glasses perched on the top of her nose at my silver laptop, then her sight met mine and she introduced herself.

"My name is Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, and you must be Skylar. I was wondering if I could perhaps have a word with you and your parents regarding an important matter."

That one person swooped in and changed my entire life. She came in to tell my parents all about the wizarding world and how I too am wizard. Which, when I think about it I always knew that I had something wrong with me, I could always call things towards me, turn off the lights from my bed when I was going to sleep.

My friendly gaze turned sour as she continued to keep talking. First, she tells me that I have to board there. As in sleep in a large room with 4 other girls. Don't get me wrong, I'm sure they're nice people, but I don't "share" rooms.

Then she tells me that not only will I not to be able to tell my friends where I'm going, but I'm also starting at the school two years later than I was supposed to be. Due to some war or something destroying the book where records were kept and some names were harder to track down than others. She guarantees that I will be able to catch up by the second month of school in order to learn with my age group if I start tutoring myself now.

After she left, I started ranting towards my parents how I was not going, we could just ignore this whole thing about me. But, McGonagall already told my parents how dangerous untrained magic could be and starting two years late is already going to affect my magic. So, here I am the fight lost on my way to a brand new world in order to learn something I could careless about.

I walked into the Leaky Cauldron where I spied McGonagall waiting for us in order to show us how to use all these magic things. I was determined to ignore her and everything else around me and focused on my phone in my hand.

As soon as we walked into the The Leaky Cauldron my phone's screen went black and I shrieked "What happened to my phone!" All the patrons in the bar started staring at me as if I was crazy. That's when I happened to notice the place. It was dark, it was dirty, and I felt like I was in the 1800s. That's when the the Headmistress deciding to tell me the Earth shattering news, "Technology, such as this….phone, does not work around magic." My mouth dropped, I turned slowly around, glared at my parents and said, "This is what you are going to send me to, NO TECHNOLOGY!"

My parents didn't look as appalled at the news as I was, which they probably couldn't care less, they can barely manage a microwave. This just turned 14 year old is the most gifted person with technology there is at her school. I know and own all of the latest tech, my hacking skills come as easy as breathing does.

My parents took leave after this startling revelation, leaving me in the hands of the Headmistress as they had jobs to attend to, and honestly I knew they just didn't want to deal with my attitude I was sporting anymore.

I glared down at my phone, slid it into my pocket and turned back towards the bar and huffed. Half the bar turned away but I noticed some still had their attention on me. I stared them straight in the eye and they turned away quickly after that. That's when I noticed the attire they had on. These horrific looking pieces of cloth, and looking back to my soon to be Headmistress, I noticed she was wearing this clothing to, I addressed her.

"What exactly are you wearing?"

She turned to me surprised, "Why, robes of course you must have noticed that this is on your list for school?"

I have of course not noticed because in my crusade in being against this school, I took a stand of not even glancing at the paperwork and I told her just as much.

"Considering as I don't even want to be apart of this "world" nor attend that school, I bet it's safe to say I read nothing of that crap you happened to leave at my house."

You could hear the collective gasp of the bar and the mutterings of "how rude and to the headmistress."

I could see McGonagall's jaw twitch. I wasn't even done either,

"Well, since we're stuck here until we get this over with, can we get a move on or are we planning on staying here the rest of the day?" and I confidently strode out of the bar towards the sign marked Diagon Alley. I leaned against the brick wall and waited for her to catch up to me.

I saw the stern witch stride up to me with an angry expression. "I understand that this is a new experience for you, but I am your headmistress and you will treat me with the respect I deserve."

I scoffed at this. I'm angry at my parents, I'm angry about not having technology, and most importantly I'm angry at her and I was going to let her know this.

I stood my ground, brought myself to full height and leveled my green eyed gaze against her.

"I would, except YOU are the one who effectively is ruining my life, first I have to go to this school and desert the one I already like, then YOU tell me I have to lie to my friends, and if that wasn't enough, I don't even have the comfort of my technology because once again this "world" which includes YOU took that from me, so ma'am if my anger is making you upset, then I suggest we get this day over with, so we can ignore each other once again."

I turned defiantly towards the wall and waited. McGonagall sighed behind me, but proceeded to tap her wand on the required bricks and off we went.

As we were walking I checked in my backpack at the arsenal of electronics I had. I saw her looking at me sideways, but I was determined to find one thing that I could see if I could somehow work in this backwards hellhole of a place. All of my electronics were blank, except my old ipod shuffle. I was actually surprised this was in my bag as I disowned Apple after I figured out what real phones and electronics should be.

I fiddled around with it and OHMYGOD it worked. I could hear the faint music coming out of the earbuds and I thanked whatever higher power was out there that if anything I still had my music. I thought, maybe because no radio towers or WiFI was needed to work it, that it still powered on. I put an earbud in and walked alongside the Headmistress.

I caught the sight of my reflection in the glass of the shop window, and realized how much I stood out amongst these wizards. I was wearing my usual look, a faded out band tee, ripped up skinny jeans, combat boots and jewelry littering my body, with a leather jacket thrown over the top. Not to mention my blue hair, which is going to be tricky to dye while leaving in the old wild west.

I heard someone call the Headmistress's name, "Professor McGonagall!" I turned towards the voice and saw a short man, with wild black hair, glasses, in his 30's confidently striding towards us.

I sighed. Could we just not get over this day already. As this man walked closer I noticed an odd lightning bolt scar, but honestly not surprised, this whole world was weird.

"Harry, how nice to see you, and how many times must I tell you, it's Minerva"

"Of, course, Sorry Minerva, old habits die hard" He looked sheepish

"Skylar, this is Harry Potter, an old student of mine. You'll hear much about him, he is the one who saved us in the horrible wizarding war we had against He Who Must Not Be Named, he's also your Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher"

"Ah, Minerva, must that always be the way to introduce me to new students, Muggleborn I see I was raised by muggles myself, but you will love this world, I sure did."

Minerva glanced at me nervously, already knowing my stance on this whole ordeal. This guy was seriously pissing me, not only did he hinder our shopping trip even more, but these terms that I've been hearing thrown about sound incredibly degrading and honestly, I think its a bit presumptuous of him to determine how much I will "love" something. And I was determined to tell him this. I glared up at him with irritation shown clearly in my expression, and he looked taken aback.

"Here's the deal, I don't care who you are, what you did. All I know is that you're pissing me off. I will not love it here, I don't even want to be here, the only reason why I'm in this "wonderful" world of yours, is that you're "lovely" headmistress deemed to tell my parents how "dangerous" uncontrolled magic could be and forced me to come. I have no desire to learn magic and quite frankly, I don't like being called a "muggleborn" it sounds terribly degrading as if I'm not as high up in the social ladder as others just because I haven't grown up in this world. So, if you would so terribly mind if we got back to what we originally sought out to do, that would be most wonderful."

Everyone walking by us stopped what they were doing and looked amazed at how I addressed this Harry guy. Even Harry looked like a fish out of water, his mouth gaping open and I couldn't resist throwing one last jibe,

"Try closing your mouth sometime, maybe you'll look semi intelligent then."

I strode away from the group, flashes from camera following me as I go. I saw a place that looked pretty empty and confidently strode through the doors of Ollivanders.

"This is the place where I get that wand thing I need right?"

I decided to take this shopping trip into my own hands after the slow pace we were going on before. Ollivander glanced over towards me from the height of his ladder while he was putting things away.

"You have courage and spirit young lady, I know just the wand for you."

He handed me a 12 ½ inch, Acacia wood with a phoenix feather core to try. I stupidly held it in front of me. Did he expect me to know what to do with the thing? So, I took it and acted like a 5 year old playing magic and waved it around and shouted gibberish. As I did that a warmth flew up my arm and sparks shot out the end. I had to admit that was pretty cool.

"That phoenix feather matches the fiery spirit that you hold within yourself, use it well, or don't use it at all, it's all the same to me."

I smiled the first real smile of the day towards him. He's the only one today that didn't treat me like I just had to love magic, and I loved him for that, even though he was a bit odd. It was at that moment my time was ruined when McGonagall stormed in out of breath exclaiming

"There you are!" which of course I just had to reply with "Here I am."

She did that weird pursing of the lips thing that she is prone to do when irritated with something, which is usually me it seems.

"Do you have ANY manners," she exclaims, "You can't just be rude to anyone who talks to you, especially if that person is Harry Potter!"

Ollivander snickered in the background, did I mention I liked this guy?

"Why not him, he seems equally annoying as the others, but enough of this, I gained my wand and everything else needs to be bought. Let's get this over with so I can go home back to the real world." McGonagall huffed but we proceeded on with our day.

It's September 1st I woke up early, pleaded with my parents to let me stay home, was ignored and told to get packed and now here I am sitting in a lonely car on the train.

Plus side. Not a lot of magic seems to be used on the train as students aren't allowed to use magic outside of school and my phone was up and working. I refused to change into those horrid robes until I absolutely have to. So I was sitting in my normal outfit that rarely changed unless I'm forced and played my music as loud as my phone would allow while reading the latest tech magazine and sprawled across the train seat hoping nobody would think to join me. Which, that option seemed to not be in my favour as a kid around my age, with slicked back black hair and a green crest on his horribly hideous robes hesitantly stepped into the doorway, and glancing around amazed at my things.

He quietly asked "Would you terribly mind if I sat here, my house isn't a fan of me, nor is anyone else and this is the only spot left?"

Honestly, with the dismal face that kid was sporting it was kind of hard to say no,

"Sure, as long as you don't mind the music and the mess," and I went back to my magazine. Most of the ride went by silently, until I couldn't take his curious glance off me and it was starting to get annoying,

"My name's Skylar, I like long walks on the beach and people not to stare at me while I'm trying to read."

The boy looked away blushing, "My name's Eli, I'm a 3rd year Slytherin."

I just nodded my agreement. The rest of the ride went silently. 10 minutes before the train was coming to the station, Eli spoke up for the first time since our "conversation."

"Uhm, it might be better if you put your uniform on before we arrive." I saw the logic in this and smirked, I took my plain black robe out and tossed it on over my band shirt and jeans and didn't bother to close it.

"There, now they can't say I didn't try." He stared at me in awe. The train stopped and I gathered my things and strode off the train not looking back.

I was grouped in with a bunch of 1st years to get sorted when a man dressed in all black, with a sallow face and a crooked nose came out to greet us. The group grew quiet as he approached and I snorted.

His gaze flew towards me where I was leaning against a wall with disdain and a bit of curiosity. I saluted him as I saw him glaring at me.

"My name is Professor Severus Snape, I am the deputy headmaster and through these doors you will be sorted into one of four houses, Ravenclaw for knowledge, Hufflepuff for loyalty, Gryffindor for bravery, and my house Slytherin, the one known for cunning. We will place a sorting hat on top of your head where it will say the name of the house you belong to."

I of course wanted to rile up this teacher, he seemed to be a challenge to fluster and I always do love a challenge. So I threw my hand up and smirked,

"Yeah, I have a question, Skylar Green by the way, how often is this hat cleaned, I mean, I'm not a huge fan of lice man and besides, how do I know that the hat will even go with this outfit, I don't want to look like a tool."

The kids snickered. Snape glared at me and continued on,

"which brings me to my next point, each house can earn and gain points depending on behaviour, and these points are added up to win the house cup, but with an attitude like that I guarantee you will lose more points than gain, and Miss Green, that'll be a detention with me tonight at 7 o'clock my office, detention on the first day doesn't bode well for you now does it?"

We stared defiantly at each other, and even though there was anger in his gaze, I detected a bit of concern along with curiosity. Interesting.

Next thing I know, I'm jerked out of my thoughts and notice that the group is moving through large double doors. I push off the wall and saunter along with them, when a kid who doesn't even reach my chest whispers, "be careful Severus Snape used to be a double spy and can be terrible when crossed." Cute kid, I'm betting Hufflepuff. "Thanks, but I'll be fine." Walking in between the house tables, I noticed a lot of people staring and me and was a tad confused, till I remembered my chosen attire and smirked, it got even better when I heard some whisper, "that's the girl from the Prophet, the one who screamed at Harry Potter." I chuckled quietly. I was watching the head table when I saw the guy from Diagon Alley, Harry Potter staring at me. I flashed him a smirk, stuck out my tongue and threw him the rock out sign. Most of the head table frowned disapprovingly, except Potter and the bushy haired lady next to him laughed behind their hands and Snape just stared at me with those deep black eyes. Soon, the hall quieted down and the sorting ceremony started and the names were being called out. Everyone seemed to be nervous as they approached the mangy old hat up front. Honestly, what is there to be so nervous about, you get put in the house and that's that, it isn't like it's a deathmatch, I rolled my eyes at the whole situation.

I let my eyes wander around the hall, it of course is lit by candles and a strange ceiling which seems to reflect the weather, other than that nothing was that spectacular about this place unless you're into the whole outdated castle vibe. I basically zoned out during the first half of the sorting and blankly looked around, took my phone out of my pocket out of habit to see if maybe it would magically work. It didn't. Finally I heard Snape call out Green, Skylar. I sauntered up there and sat down on the stool and waved at everybody. There was laughter throughout the hall. As Snape was setting down the hat on my head, I couldn't resist one last jab before he walked away. "Professor, does this match my outfit?" He scowled at me, but I could see the slight mirth in his eyes and he stalked back to his position at the side of the crowd.

The hat didn't speak to me per say, he more so muttered around and hmmphed here and there. Finally, the hat screamed out

"SLYTHERIN"

I jumped off the stool gave a salute and plopped down at the end of the table away from everyone. The rest of dinner went by with McGonagall making a beginning of the year speech which I payed little attention too, afterwards the food appeared on the table and I recognized most of it but some must be a wizarding thing. I had my earbuds in during most of the meal and a few of my classmates looked at me oddly and the rest of them glared at me from where they sat but I just ignored them. In a way, the harsh judgemental stares made me feel even more homesick if that was even possible. I may act blasie about this whole affair, but I missed my friends and my school. Not so much my parents, its not like they're even there for me, but I was normal there and I lost that normalcy. After dinner I followed the other Slytherins down into the dungeons where our dormitories sat. It was cold down here and the hard castle walls made everything feel forbearing. When we entered the common room, Snape was already there to address us and his house. He explained the rules, where his office was and that we could come to him if we needed anything, but to try not to need him. When we all were about to walk back to our assigned rooms, Snape reminded me about my detention in 20 minutes and to not be late and he glided away. I scoffed and stalked off to my room. The other girls I was sharing my room with were already there and sat on their respective beds glaring at me. I quirked an eyebrow and went to the bed farthest away from them and put my belongings away. By the time that was done I had 5 minutes to get to Snape's so I walked out, and as soon as I walked out I heard the door slam behind me and giggling. I held my head high and walked a steady pace to Snape's.

I knocked on the door and heard the professor respond with "enter". I walked in and stood there glancing around, to worn out to keep the mask on anymore, but I stood defiantly. He gestured over to dirty vial looking things while still focused on his paperwork and said "no magic". Yeah, like I even would know how to use my magic, the books I bought are like in another language, I had little idea what they are even talking about.

So I stalked over to the sink area, picked up a sponge and started cleaning. 5 minutes into cleaning my hands had a slight burn, but I disregarded it because I figured the water was just too hot, But, another 5 minutes went by and my hands started burning to the point that it was painful, I pulled my hands out of the water and saw blisters all along my hands, I couldn't help it, but I screamed. The professor was over in a second flat inspecting my hands, he dragged me to a table, pushed me down and flew over to his cupboard and I heard the faint sound of glasses being clanged together, tears were starting to gather in my eyes and fall down my face. He came back and started to rub a nice cooling mixture on my hands and the blisters and burns slowly went away. As soon as I was out of the clear, I noticed the angry expression on my teachers face that replaced the earlier concerned one. "What were you thinking cleaning potion vials without dragonhide gloves on!" I just hiccupped and stared blankly still a bit in shock, but his tirade kept going about how dangerous it was. But halfway through his lecturing I grew angry. I picked up the vial of cream near me and threw it against the wall and yelled

"NO I WASN'T THINKING BECAUSE I DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT POTIONS ARE I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THIS WORLD, NO ONE EXPLAINS ANYTHING I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT MY COURSE WORK I'M TWO YEARS BEHIND EVERYONE. MY ROOMMATES GLARE AT ME AND MAKE RUDE COMMENTS. I don't even want to be here, but nobody else wants me."

I bolted in that second, making it out of the doorway and sprinting down the halls. I wanted a place high up with air, where maybe I could forget about where I was for a minute.I remembered someone mentioning an astronomy tower, so I went to look for the staircase leading to it. When, I finally found it I stretched out on the floor, took out the cigarettes I snagged from my mom's purse when she dropped me off at the station and lit up.

SNAPES P.O.V

I was frozen in place as she yelled at me. I was dumbfounded no other student before her would blatantly yell at me like that. That shock affected my reaction time as she sprinted from the room. I stared around me at the mess and started after her. I was angry about how she deemed that she could walk around with this kind of attitude. But, I could see the tears in her eyes and the frustration that she showed throughout the whole entire conversation. I was familiar with this type of coping mechanism ; treat everyone around you horribly and keep the anger and the sadness within. The problem with this coping mechanism is that it either works too well or you end up breaking down, and this seemed like the breaking down stage and it was important that I find her. I went into the surrounding areas and after that proved wrong, I started towards the astronomy tower, that seems to be the place where people who wanted to cause trouble or be alone.. That was where I found her lying on the ground and when I looked closer I saw something I haven't smoked or seen in years. She was smoking a cigarette and that's when I spoke up.

SKYLAR'S P.O.V

"What do you think you're doing Miss Green?"

I jumped a bit when I heard my professor's silky voice but didn't move to get up

. "I am smoking a cigarette, this may be a foreign concept in the magic world, but in the real world this is heaven for some."

I took a drag, honestly it wasn't that good but it helped take the edge off a bit. I was surprised with Snape moved to lay down next to me. He spoke

"I haven't had a cigarette in over 20 years may I?"

I was surprised but I handed him the pack, he took one out and pocketed the rest. I shrugged what else did I expect. He lit up using the lighter on the ground and we layed there for a while. He finally spoke,

"I grew up in the muggle world." I never expected that from him, he seemed so...wizardish. "Not a lot of people know this mind you, as you can tell from the cold reaction from your fellow housemates, Slytherins don't take kindly to muggle born or half bloods raised muggles like ourselves. While I knew all my life I was a wizard and grew up around that knowledge, my surroundings were all muggle from the lights right down to the pictures. That's why I understand where you're coming from, I still find myself walking into a room and reaching for the light switch to switch the light on. It's a different world and that includes how to do the mundane everyday things. I find myself missing Doctor Who every school year."

I raised my eyebrows at that. I wouldn't of pegged him for a Doctor Who guy. He continued after taking another drag,

"That's why I maintain my muggle childhood home and live there during the summer, while I had a bloody awful childhood I like having the good parts from my childhood back."

I didn't comment during his whole spiel, it felt kinda nice to have someone know where I was coming from. I spoke up,

"I had a really lonely childhood, my parents were never there always on work related travel and all I really had for friends and company were my computer and other electronics, I made online friends and played video games with them all, that was the only highlight to my life and the only social interaction I had for a long while. then this weirdly dressed old lady came and said that I had to leave all of that stuff behind and I couldn't even tell my friends why."

I threw my cigarette over the edge of the tower.

"My parents of course couldn't wait to get rid of me, this way they don't have to see me at all and that suited them just fine."

I wiped a stray tear away.

"Then I went to Diagon Alley and everyone stared at me and kept saying muggleborn this mudblood that and I felt so out of place and any hope I had to like this world went down the drain, then the so called celebrity Harry Potter showed up when I was at my lowest sprouting his views and I lost it, so even though it was a tad funny, everyone is either angry or intimidated that I did that to the guy."

Snape snorted at that.

" I don't blame you about Potter, while we may have come to a more cordial relationship, he was always a little over the top."

We gazed at the stars for a bit longer, until he stood up and held his hand to drag me up. The air suddenly grew serious.

"While I understand why you did this, talking to me the way you did is still disrespectful, not to mention the potion I put on your hands is destroyed, you have a week of detention with me to help me remake the potion and we will work on your potion skills and whatever else you are dismal at, now get back to your dorm before I take points."

Snape stalked away and I smiled at his back.

I woke up the next day to silence, I glanced around out of my curtains to see my dorm mates are all gone and my trunk has been turned over and my stuff spread about. Wonderful. I glance at the clock on the wall and notice that breakfast has already started. So I rush about and get dressed and run my hands through my hair and sprint to the hall. I slip into the hall and sit at the seat closest to the door and the furthest away from my classmates. I glance up at the head table and notice Snape looking at me disapprovingly, about what I have no idea. I pick at my food and don't really eat anything, the harsh glares from my fellow housemates made me lose my appetite.

As soon as the bell rings everyone rushes off to their class. I look at my time table and notice I have DADA with the guy from Diagon Alley, awesome. Walking down the hall I notice the ever present rebels against the wall making transactions, the kids who are trying to get all of their stuff in order before they drop it all, and just the normal kids walking to class in their already formulated groups. I find the DADA classroom and walk in and sit in the table furthest away from the front. I notice that all of the Gryffindors are crowding up towards the front while the other Slytherins were just playing it cool about being near someone so famous, though I could see some were in awe. Then that's when everyone saw me enter the room and the glares were on full force. I put on my give 'em hell attitude and sat down like I owned the place. Everyone scoffed at me and turned away, I could feel the pull on my heart at that and I decided to just focus on the class.

The class started out with a traditional "what you know" test, and I took one look at it and just shoved it aside and laid my head down. I knew nothing having to do with anything, I don't even know what this class is about. I noticed Professor Potter look at me with a look of pity and that pissed me off. When the bell rang I was out of there, I stormed out fueled with anger and stormed up to a shady guy leaning against the wall. I asked how much. He responded with 59 sickles. I had no idea if that was a lot or nothing I just shoved some money at him and hoped it was enough. It must have been because he handed me some rolled up joint filled with something that resembled Marijuana but was purple. I didn't know and didn't care, knowing that the astronomy tower would be empty until Wednesday night I headed there.

I assumed my what is probably going to be my normal position in the astronomy tower. I laid back and lit up and damn did that stuff start up fast. I was flying high and no one could catch me, my worries forgotten. I laid there for hours just gazing up at the sky and ignored all of the class bells and dinnertime bell. But the last dinner bell caught my attention as I knew I had to be somewhere. Where did I have to be? Oh yeah! Snape's! I stumbled up and started to stagger towards the dungeon. I walked clumsily throughout the halls and finally I made it to the doorway. I knocked and yelled "SNAPEY" and banged on the door.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew this probably wasn't the best idea i've had but at the moment I couldn't even care. The professor opened the door ready with a smart comment until he saw me and put two and two together. He gripped my arm, pulled me into the room, and shoved me down onto a chair. He disappeared into the storage room and I dazedly glanced around. He came back with his arms full of bottles which he deposited on the table near us. He gripped my chin tight and made me look into his inky black eyes, and at the angle I could see a bit of brown.

"What. Did. You. Take."

He seemed angry and I didn't want him to be angry at me but I didn't know so I just shrugged my shoulders.

" . .Like"

I perked up at that, I knew the answer to something today.

"Purple, a really pretty purple. Do you like purple? I like purple but blue is better? Do you think blue is better?"

I was prepared to ramble on but he was fed up and shoved a bottle under my nose and said to drink. It didn't look good and I wanted him to know,

"this doesn't look like it'll taste good."

He if it was even possible grew even more irritated than he already was.

"It'll taste fine, now if you don't want to be sent to Potter for detention I would drink up now."

That was all the encouragement I needed and I tossed back the disgusting potion. I shuddered and glared, the high was instantly taken away. The gravity of the situation finally came to me and the ever present grin was gone and in its place was horror. Once the professor noticed the high was gone. He choked out a "stay here" and walked into the hall.

SNAPE P.O.V.

I've been worried all day, Skylar Green wasn't present in my class nor any other class besides her DADA. I was hoping she'd show up for our meeting after dinner, if not I have to alert the others in the castle. I probably should've done it sooner but if she was just playing hooky I wanted to deal with it myself, no one will understand why. When I heard the knock on the door and the yell of something incoherent I was striding towards the door in a manner of seconds.

When I saw it was Skylar, my relief was short lived when I saw that she was high. I dragged her in and made her sit down while I got all the potions in order to reverse the effect of whatever she had taken. When I asked her what she had taken she responded with a shrug. A shrug. All she could do was describe it's colour. Thank Merlin it was the magically enhanced marijuana as it had such a distinct colour and I could reverse that effect right away.

As soon as she took to potion I saw the high had come down. Now that my worrying about it was shed, the anger soon took place and I stepped out in the hallway to calm down a bit. If any other student would've done this I wouldn't of been as fussed and sent them straight to the headmistress. But I had taken responsibility of Skylar, the first muggle born in Slytherin in years and I had vowed to help and protect her at whatever costs. When I sufficiently calmed down, I re entered the classroom and met her gaze and stated calmly

"What did you think you were doing?"

SKYLAR P.O.V.

"What did you think you were doing"

was stated as my professor remade his entrance, and that calm demeanor and my horrible day just washed over me and I started to sob and rush towards him and clung on to him like a small child. I started to blubber to him

"Iiiitss nott FAIR I don't know aaaaaannything and eeeeveryonnnee HATES me and I don't want to learn maaagic"

I sat sobbing and breathing in my professors scent of herbs and other potion ingredients and a faint smell of cigarette smoke. He patted my back and hesitantly embraced me back as a father would to his daughter after a bad day and that fact made my cry even harder. He just started murmuring things and as I started to calm down I listened closer to what he was saying. What I heard me me laugh while I was still crying.

" you reciting potion ingredients?"

When he saw I was calmed down he began to speak as I was clinging towards him and I made no move to let go.

"I understand that you had a bad day, but skipping class isn't the solution, do you know how worried you made everyone including me?"

I glanced up, but then buried my head back into his stomach and said

"I really am sorry."

He continued on,

"We will continue this tomorrow night for your detention and we'll talk about what you did and go apologize to all of your teachers. Now its almost curfew I want you to head down to your dorm and go back to sleep."

At the mention of my dorm I burst into tears again,

"I dont waaaannna stay with thooose girllls"

He gave me a conflicting expression,

"I understand, and I will speak to them tomorrow morning before breakfast about leaving you alone, but for the night I will cast a temporary protection spell over your possessions, would that make your sleep more restful?"

I shrugged and nodded my head a bit where it was still buried in his stomach.

"Now head off to bed"

He released me and it took me a moment for me to release him, and as soon as I did I murmured a

"Night Professor"

and rushed out of the classroom and ran to my dorm.

The next day I decided to at least try to have a good day. But, it wasn't shaping out well. The girls didn't take the professor's warning to heart, but the protection spell did protect my stuff, but it didn't protect me from them putting gooey stuff all over my hands and face. Having to clean up made me late to breakfast again. As I entered I was basically ignored except for the few who threw pissy glares at me. I picked at my breakfast and looked around and that's when I noticed Snape's gaze on me. He glanced towards my plate and back to my face, and I heard the message. Eat, so that's what I did.

The last class I had of the day was muggle studies. The only reason I took the class was for an easy A and to be around something familiar. When I walked in my face lit up like a firework. The walls had TVs, phones, and video games I was in heaven. You could tell I was the only muggle born here because all of the other students looked antsy when looking at the stuff.

Just as Professor Granger started her lecture, the most beautiful sound was heard. The guitar riff that served as my ringtone went off in my pocket. Everyone stopped talking and stared at me but I didn't notice, I wasted no time. I whipped out my phone and furiously started checking all of my texts that I had missed from my online friends, checking my status in all of the games that I could, you could hear me furiously clicking away at my keyboard and that's how I noticed the silence.

I glanced up and noticed everyone's curious look and the look of pity and understanding on the professor's face.

"As you can see class, Miss Green's phone is working in this room because all magic is blocked in here, making it so that we can all test electronics and other items from the muggle world. Miss Green, would you like to show the rest of us what you were doing?"

My face lit up, this was something I could do. I gestured everyone to gather around me and I started to explain. I talked about my phone, the camera, the apps, the games and everyone around me was awed, except for the Slytherins who looked at me distastefully.

After I finished the core basics, Professor Granger took over and started the lesson. I payed little attention as I sneaked in a glance at my phone every now and then, because let's face it,

I knew all of this stuff when I was 9, there isn't anything to teach me. I was so giddy with excitement and the Professor gave me knowing smiles every once in a while at my eagerness in this soon the class was over and I looked mournfully down at my phone and prepared to have it shut off once again. As I started to walk out Professor Granger called out to me,

"Miss Green, could you stay a moment behind?"

I walked hesitantly towards her desk, wondering what I had done.

"Miss Green, I know you are muggle born, just as I am and I wanted to talk to you about your enrollment in this class."

My heart started to sink, she was going to cast me out, I just knew it.

"I want you to, instead of doing the lessons as you most likely know more than me, I would greatly appreciate if you would aide me in your class as an assistant, helping the others when we get more hands on with the equipment so nobody breaks anything with an angry outburst of accidental magic when they get something wrong."

I was over the moon when I heard this and I burst out happily,

"Of course I will help! Someone has to teach them that there is more to life than candles and stone!"

Granger smiled at me from her position leaned against her desk.

"There's one more thing," she said. "I have this special lounge that is connected to this room through that door, it has the same magic blocking powers on it. I made it so homesick muggleborns, such as yourself, would have someplace to go when the magic world starts to overwhelm you, nobody is utilizing the room as they have fully integrated themselves into the magic world, but it is completely understandable that some of the bunch want to stick to their roots, so you are welcome anytime to use that room, but please don't skip class or curfew to hide out in there, it won't be monitored but it would be better for you to grow if you spend sometime around magic."

My smile must look blinding because I was so excited, and that's when I remembered it was the last class of the day, and I was suddenly excited,

"Ma'am I'm going to head in there now, I can't thank you enough!" I ran up and hugged her tightly for a few seconds and I was off into my new sanctuary.

Walking into the room made me feel right at home in seconds. The walls had a variety of TVs and video gaming platforms. It was complete with a huge sectional which could fit many and was long enough to lay down and stretch on top of it. I plopped down and set my phone clock to tell me when my detention was, the weird clocks around here are hard to get used to and be on time with. I spent the next couple hours killing time as I played the new PS4 which I haven't had time to acquire before I was thrust back into medieval land. My minecraft session with my friends was cut short when I saw that I had to rush to detention in order to be on time.

When I stepped out of my newly found sanctuary, my mood was dimmed a bit but not enough to get rid of it completely. I basically skipped down to the potions lab and knocked, still with a bright smile on my face. When I heard "enter", I walked in and bounded up to my professor and waited for instructions.

"Put on some gloves and finely chop that root lying on that table."

I walked over and started cutting, but I couldn't resist telling him about my day and started talking a mile a minute.

"You are totally not going to believe this but today in Professor Granger's class my phone went off because I so didn't know about that magic blocky thingy and then she let me look at it for a bit and I got tell all of the class about it and then I got to see all the cool electronics and she kept me after class,"

I got a sharp glare at that but I continued on.

"not like that no she said I could help assist her during that class because I'm like super good at computers and stuff and that I could help the other students because I guess they have a tendency to break stuff…""

I trailed off at that but I continued on.

"but that wasn't even the best part then after she told me all of this she said she had this cool lounge attached to the classroom where the magic block thing was still up and that I could go in there during my free time and use any of the electronics and my phone worked and I got to play with some of my friends on the new PS4, and I was so excited because I was just going to get one before I was shipped off to here but you have one and the graphics on it were amazing, I totally respect Sony with their new development."

He interrupted,

"Breathe child,"

and that's when I noticed I haven't took a breathe in a while and took a deep breathe in.

"I'm glad today was such a good day for you, but I noticed you barely ate at breakfast and you haven't attended lunch or dinner either, have you been eating?"

That statement caught my attention and I realized how hungry I was and I sheepishly shook my head.

"After this," he said, "I will call a house elf for a small snack before bed, now work on that chopping. Did you do any homework today in your new found lounge."

Again, I felt like I let him down again as I shook my head, which is weird. Since when do I, Skylar Green, care about what an adult thinks?

"After chopping you will work on your homework and if you need help I will aid you in whatever way I can, now no more talking and focus on your work."

My mood basically vanished with the reminder that this is actually detention and that Professor Snape doesn't care about my day. So I finished the chopping, put bogus answers down on my homework and gathered my stuff to get ready to be dismissed. He handed me an apple and said I may go. As I was walking out he called out behind me

"I'm glad you had a good day Miss Green" and I smiled as I walked back to my dorm.

The next few months passed by steadily, I spent each of my week evenings with Professor Snape. We worked together silently, he doing grading and I doing my homework, we would sometimes share stories of our days, but most of the time we spent silently. I enjoyed our evenings, it was like having a father.I also hung out a bunch in my lounge and sometimes Professor Granger would join me and I would tell her a bit about my study sessions with my professor, but we mostly talked about the latest TV shows, we both happened to watch Supernatural, so we would sit together and watched it when it aired.

It was a week before the Christmas hols and I was waiting for a letter from my parents telling me when they would pick my up at King's Cross for break. I couldn't wait to be in my own room not being hounded by my dorm mates and be able to play on my computer. The letter I was waiting for came right at the end of breakfast, so I slipped it into my pocket of my jeans to read during DADA. Walking into the classroom I took up my position at the wayback of the room away from the others. While the antagonizing stares have gone away, my attitude didn't allow for any friends which was fine by me.

When the lecture began I opened the letter. As I was opening it I realized, this was the only letter I have gotten so far from my parents, and that stung a bit. I opened up the letter and read.

Skylar,

You're not coming home for Christmas, as your home isn't with us anymore. We never wanted kids and now that you're in this "world" we think it best if you stayed there. We relinquish all rights to whoever wants them. The house will be empty after this but your stuff will remain and you have by January 25th to collect your items as the house will be sold.

Mary and John Green

I just stared at the letter in my hand. I crumpled it, shoved it into my bag, stood up and made to walk out of this dreadful classroom.

"Where do you think you're going Miss Green?"

Professor Potter said as I was standing up. My snarky attitude came up full front.

"Where do you think I'm going, now fuck off and leave me alone."

I strode out of the room and made for my sanctuary. I knew I only had till dinner time to avoid Snape before he came after me. He warned me that the next time I pulled a stunt like that, he'd have no choice to go to the headmistress, and I could careless at the moment. I plopped down onto my usual spot, cranked up the music as high as it would go and dragged out my secret stash of alcohol that I hid in a loose stone and drank away my sorrows.

SNAPE P.O.V.

It was after my last class and just before dinner when I saw Potter lingering in my doorway. I motioned for him to come in,

"What can I do for you Professor Potter?"

"Well, it's about your student Skylar Green", I stiffened at that.

"We had an incident in class today and I decided that maybe as her head of house that you could talk to her about it?"

Skylar probably got a bit too snarky and probably mouthed off a bit, I can't even count the number of times we had this conversation, respect needs to be given. Potter continued talking,

"now usually she is a nice girl in class, even when she is being a tad sarcastic she never gets too disrespectful."

I could tell he was treading softly as he knows I have defended her in all of our meetings on her tones.

I sighed, "What did she do now, what student did she mess with today?"

"Well Professor Snape, she in the middle of my lecture started to walk out, when I asked why she told me to, excuse my language, to fuck off and none of her other teachers have seen her today, no one knows where she is."

Something must have set her off, she hasn't been this antagonizing since the first day.

"I know where she is and I will take care of it, expect a visit from her soon."

I stalked out of my office and headed for the lounge where I burst in. I was not expecting to see Skylar laying on the floor with crumpled beer cans around her giggling.

SKYLAR P.O.V.

I faintly heard someone come in during one of my many drunk giggling fits. He knelt next to me, drug me up and pushed a vial near my mouth, where I swallowed on reflex. One minute I was drunk and happy and the next I was sober, depressed and angry.

"What the fuck, who said I fucking wanted that?"

That's when I turned around and noticed who came in. Professor Severus Snape was glaring at me so intensely that I thought I was going to start on fire.

"So, I had a visit from Professor Potter just now," He bit out.

I held onto my anger so I wouldn't cry in such a comforting presence. "Yeah, bet that douche did, couldn't deal with his own problems I see."

At that he grew angrier.

"Sit down and stay quiet. You will listen and answer my questions fully and you can leave out the attitude."

I sat down on the couch and looked at my hands.

"You will look at me as I speak, do you understand?"

I leveled my glare on him.

"I was approached by your professor, in which he told me you used vulgar language towards him as you stormed out mid lecture. I do not know how many times we have had this conversation about respect and you will apologize to Professor Potter and serve and complete whatever punishment he deems is acceptable along with a week of disemboweling slugs with me. Now, care to explain what caused all of these theatrics?"

I just dug out the letter from my bag and tossed it at him. It only took him a minute to read as it was short and to the point. When he met my eyes with understanding, I just broke down. I started crying and clinging to him like a small child, just like my first week here.

"Tttthey ddddon't wanntt meee."

He just rubbed my back soothingly and murmured potion ingredients to me in order to give me something else to focus on. I cried for what seemed like forever but it was only about 5 minutes. My professor's soothing voice and soothing motions made me start to drift off to sleep while I still clung onto him.

"Do not fall asleep, we must go to the headmistress."

At that I pulled away and looked helplessly towards him.

"We shall see if Professor Granger will allow us floo access"

He stalked towards her office across the hall. He knocked and we were allowed entrance.

"Professor Granger, would you be so accommodating and allow Miss Green and I to use the floo in order to see the headmistress on an important manner?"

"Of course Professor Snape"

I followed blindly into the fireplace next to him and he murmured lowly a phrase and we were whisked off. It was a truly disorienting experience and as soon as we landed I threw up right on the floor. The professor quickly vanquished it and apologized,

"I am sorry, I forgot that you have not experienced this means of travel."

McGonagall peered at us through her half moon glasses where we stood near her fireplace. She took in my tear stained face and the worrying one on my professor and she gestured for us to sit,

"Do we need the head of houses?"

"I believe that would be best," is what Snape responded with.

After McGonagall talked and invited the head of houses through the fireplace my professor handed the headmistress the letter which was still in his hand. She quickly read through the letter and turned to address me.

"Miss Green, why don't you go by the paintings and chat a bit while we have a head of house meeting."

I was tired and didn't want to think about the consequences of the letter and I stumbled over to a painting about eye height. He had long hair and a long beard which were pure white, accompanied by half moon glasses and flamboyant robes.

"Hi" I said lowly, not really in the mood for conversation but didn't want to outright ignore the man.

"You look like you could use a sugar quill."

I looked at him quizzically. "What's that?"

He gasped, "My fair maiden it's just a super delicious candy from Honeydukes that perks one right up."

I just nodded and added, "I'm a muggle born and I haven't had a chance to go to Hogsmeade yet."

He continued to address me, "surely your friends have shared with you?"

I scoffed at that, "Yeah, what friends?"

He wisely stayed quiet at that. The lull in the conversation let me hear in a bit on the conversation they were having. I heard McGonagall address the group,

"We have few options, if she has no other relations, she will have to go to the magical orphanage and become a ward of the Ministry."

Potter spoke up then, "I could speak with Ginny and see if she'd be.."

I stormed over and cut in, "No fucking way will I live with you, I'd rather be on the streets."

McGonagall looked at me surprisingly and was about to scold me but Snape cut in.

"Miss Green, we have discussed this countless times, and what have I said?"

I duly responded with a bored tone, "Respect must be given to my professors," and I grew more heated and whined, "But Professor Snape, I don't wanna go with him."

I heard the other Professors murmur quietly and Weasley respond with a "so HE gets a professor."

I heard him and turned and went, "I just like him 10 times better than you"

Everyone knew about Weasleys hatred of Snape as student and teacher and I taunted him with it.

"ENOUGH" Snape snapped.

Everyone stood at attention with that tone and level of voice, it is not often I suppose that he uses that caliber of yelling, but I seemed to bring out that side of him. I turned to him and my lip started to wobble and I lunged for him and clung on once again speaking in his stomach,

"I jjjust don't wanna go with him, I don't even like him that much."

My professor smoothed my hair back gently.

"I know" he stated softly, "but that doesn't mean you disrespect others who are trying to help child."

I heard a throat clear and I remembered we had an audience and I stepped back blushing.

"I'm still not going with him"

I said as I stood defiantly. McGonagall looked at me quizzically and glanced towards the portrait I was speaking with and a gleam grew in her eyes.

MCGONAGALL'S P.O.V.

I was stunned when I saw her cling to Severus like he was a stuffed animal. That surprise grew when I saw Severus responded with such gentle touches and reassurance i've seen fathers give to their children. I could hardly believe it when I saw Skylar respond with such respect and admiration towards him. The way that he could reign her in like no other teacher could and gain her attention and an apology at that. I cleared my throat at them to remind them of our presence. They drew apart quickly at that, and when I glanced at the others, they all looked a bit surprised as well, except for Miss Granger of course, she always knows the answers it seems. I studied them for a second and then glanced towards Albus and I saw the famous twinkle make an appearance in his icy blue eyes. I turned back towards the girl in question and I knew just what to do.

"Skylar, if you could choose anyone in the wizarding world to gain guardianship of you, who would it be?"

SKYLAR'S P.O.V.

"Skylar, if you could choose anyone in the wizarding world to gain guardianship of you, who would it be?"

Right after the question was asked I immediately said

"My Professor Snape" without a forethought.

But I soon recognized the possession I put in that statement and the sheer panic on his face and I backtracked,

"I mean, nobody I could just live on my own and find a job, I would only be alone like, 3 months out of the year, I'm not fucking useless and I can take care of myself, I've been doing it since I was old enough to walk."

I was quickly admonished with a small chorus of "language" and I rolled my eyes.

Snape spoke up, "Miss Green, go have another chat with Albus and we will call you over in a minute."

I rolled my eyes yet again and muttered "I'm not two" but I did as I was told.

SNAPE'S P.O.V.

"Skylar, if you could choose anyone in the wizarding world to gain guardianship of you, who would it be?"

As soon as I heard the question I figured it would go to Granger, she seemed to spend a bit of time with the girl in her lounge talking about all those new shows on TV, and for a split second I hoped she would say me, I'm already growing to care about her like my own daughter. But I shooed that thought away, I'm an ex deatheater, with a snarky attitude, and look like a vampire, no way would the ministry or the headmistress allow that to happen. Not to mention she would never want it, sure she took comfort but that's because i'm her head of house and she had no one else to turn to.

When I heard "My Professor Snape" I lost all of the colour in my face, and I know she noticed too because she tried to backtrack. I wanted to respond with a solid and firm no, but when she brought up the fact that she has taken care of herself all her life, I found myself acting.

"Miss Green, go have another chat with Albus and we will call you over in a minute."

I heard her murmuring something that probably deserved another reprimand but I had enough to deal with at the moment besides her little teen angst she was showing. I cast a muffliato spell around us to prevent her from eavesdropping like earlier.

"I cast a privacy spell, which I knew you three are at least familiar with,"

they had the decency to look ashamed and I smirked at that. I lost that smirk though when I thought back to the agenda at hand. I looked straight at the headmistress,

"Would you allow this?"

She gazed at me fondly, "Severus, you know Albus and I loved you like our own son, and I saw how you two acted with each other, do you think I asked the question not already knowing the answer and that her wants are reachable?"

I looked down at the ground a tad embarrassed, I have always treated Albus and Minerva like parents, and on some occasions granted them with the title of Mom and Dad in private. Of course, nobody knows about this but us and her saying that much in front of past students and present colleagues was a bit embarrassing. I threw her a pleading look to drop it.

"What about the Ministry?" I continued, "will we run into any barriers?"

She shook her head, "No, they relinquished rights and will sign for whoever wants them, so we will have no issues on that front."

I nodded and glanced at my past students, two of them were standing there with their mouths hanging open, and I glanced at Granger who had a knowing look on her face. I cancelled the spell and called over to Skylar who was glaring at the opposite wall,

"Miss Green, if you are finished with the staring contest at the wall you may join us now" and I had to hide a chuckle at her disgruntled expression.

SKYLAR'S P.O.V.

I heard the other side of the room grow quiet and I knew a spell must be involved. I walked over by Albus but didn't initiate conversation, nor did he. I sat and observed the conversation take place, I noticed that Professor Snape looked extremely embarrassed about something and I wanted to know what. I started to gaze around the room in boredom and settled my gaze on the wall across from me.

Couple minutes later I heard Snape call out to me, "Miss Green, if you are finished with the staring contest at the wall you may join us now."

I just glared at him and stumbled over to the group, it must be nearing midnight and I had an exhausting day. Snape gestured towards the seat next to him on the couch and I sat down.

He turned to face me head on and addressed me, "Do you truly wish to live with me, remember this is a permanent decision."

I squealed and hugged him, but then backed away and played it cool,

"Yeah, I guess."

He smirked knowingly at this, "Then we will start drawing up the paperwork right away, alright child?"

I just nodded and they got to work. I started to doze on the sofa, the clock showed it was nearing about 1 in the morning and I leaned my head against my professor as I fell asleep, the next thing I remember was the faint feeling of being carried, but I fell right back asleep.

SNAPE'S P.O.V.

I was amused at her reaction, the squealing followed up by such a cool expression made me feel warm all over, not used to one wanting to be in my presence so much. There was a lot of paperwork in which we 5 started to pour over, we wanted the process to be done as soon as possible.

Half hour into our work, I felt something on my shoulder, I glanced and saw that Skylar had fallen asleep on me. I gently eased her head onto my thigh in order for her to be more comfortable and conjured a blanket to drape over her until we could get her into bed. The others smirked knowingly at me and I snarled.

20 minutes later the paperwork was done, the witnesses signed and Skylar was officially my charge. I prepared to wake her, but Minerva shook her head before I could. "Just carry her down and put her in your guest chambers for now until the castle has time to make her a room with you, the castle has expressed to me that she has been having trouble every night in her dorm with her fellow roommates and will sneak out to the lounge. I was going to inform you tonight as the castle seemed to be protecting her from us finding out. So, if you so choose she could stay with you for the school year."

I brushed the hair out of her face and I sighed deeply, "she was supposed to tell me if this continues, which it obviously has. Thank you, I most likely from now on will have her stay with me."

The others left a few moments ago and Minerva came over and kissed the top of my head and Skylar's and followed up with a "take care of her. Goodnight son."

She walked to the back of her office to enter her chambers. I called back out to her softly "Goodnight Mom."

She smiled back and disappeared. I hoisted Skylar up in my arms and started the trek down to our quarters, smiling faintly all the way.

SKYLAR'S P.O.V

I woke up to a dark room, the bed I was laying on was softer than the dorms. I sat up quickly and looked around the unfamiliar room. I saw a standard wardrobe and a desk, the room was void of windows and the damp chill surrounding me told me I was still in the dungeons.

That's when I remembered what happened last night, the whole guardianship deal. I lit a candle and looked around for my uniform to put on. I found it on the desk chair and I started towards the door to find a bathroom. It must have been early, about 5ish because no one else was up and about.

I walked into the dark hallway, the only light was a dim shining from my room. All the doors were closed in the hallway, great. I opened the door straight across from me quietly. This was not the bathroom. As soon as I opened the door I heard a faint snore and someone on the bed turned over. This must be my professor's room, I slowly backed away.

As I was backing away I hit a squeaky floorboard and I froze.

"Miss Green, may I ask what you are doing in my room?" Snape asked with the deep gravely voice of one who just woke up.

"Bathroom" was all I managed to get out in a bit of a pathetic voice.

He chuckled! chuckled at ME, "the door next to this" and he rolled back over.

He must not be a morning person. I walked into the bathroom and got ready. After my shower and routine of the day, I cautiously walked out and into the main living area. It must be almost time for breakfast because Professor Snape was dressed and reading a paper at a table in the middle of the small kitchen.

I cleared my throat, and he glanced up.

"You seem to be readied, we shall depart for the Great Hall, if you need to come back into our rooms the password is bezoar"

I just stared at him and nodded, still awed about being in his rooms. He led the way out of his portrait door and we started for the Great Hall. Just before the main entrance he paused to talk to me.

"Come down to my office after your last class and we will discuss important matters."

He then whisked off towards the teacher's entrance and I walked into the student's.

The day started out the same, everyone ignoring me and the not so subtle pushes from my other classmates. But my mood couldn't be diminished easily, I was so happy that my professor wanted me.

I sat through all of my classes, ignored Potter's eye contact and smiled at Professor Granger. I was happy, it was my last class of the day and I was anticipating the visit with my new guardian and wondered what we were going to be talking about.

I was walking out of the class and towards the dungeons when I saw a couple of 7th year Slytherins harassing that first year I met during the sorting.

His name was Toby and he did end up in Hufflepuff. Toby always had a kind smile for me everyday and I wasn't about to let him be pushed around like that.

I walked up behind the girl, Lilith I think her name is. I tapped her on the shoulder and as soon I she turned around I smashed my fist in to her face and told her to "pick on someone your own size".

I heard a loud crunch and whether that was from my now broken hand or her now messed up nose I couldn't be sure.

I turned towards her best friend Eve and took my leg and kicked her in the stomach and tackled her down.

I took my good hand and started punching the crap out of her. Lilith was crying on the ground trying to staunch the bleeding and Eve tried fighting me off and clipped my lip and cut it.

It was bleeding a bit but nothing I couldn't handle.

I vaguely heard someone yelling to "stop" but I was letting my pent up anger out on her. I felt a pair of hands try to grab me and without thought I took my elbow and brought it back and smashed whoever it was in the face, another sickening crunch followed.

Turning around, I realized that it was Potter who I elbowed and I knew I was in trouble.

He was standing there holding his nose and he turned towards me

"get. to. Professor. Snape's. Office. NOW. I will be there after I escort these ladies to the Hospital wing, if you're not there expect what happens to be even worse."

I stood up and started walking towards his office, knowing that they'll find me anyways. I stopped in the bathroom to check out the damage to myself. My hands were bloodied so I washed them off. My hand was throbbing but I wasn't about to go to the hospital wing. I cleaned off my lip, it'll swell and bruise later, but looking at me now you wouldn't even know I was in a fight. I knocked on Snape's door and was told to enter.

He greeted me with a smile and that's when I knew he didn't know about the fight, and I wasn't about to tell him what happened. So I sat down and waited for him to finish the essay he was marking and gazed around the room, I still had a headache from being clipped in the face.

After a few moments he put his quill down and turned to address me.

"How was your day?"

I laughed on the inside, if only he knew.

"It was okay, classes were boring as usual."

He then proceed to ask me about what we were learning and I told him what we were doing in Muggle Studies, considering I don't even know what's going on in my other classes.

That was the moment Potter in all his blood stained shirt glory burst in the room. Snape looked at him in mild surprise,

"What on earth happened to you Potter, did you lose a fight with the whomping willow."

I snickered.

Potter didn't find it amusing and he glared at me, "I would shut your mouth if I were you, and if you would like to know so much Professor, why not ask Miss Green here."

Both of the teachers turned to me at the same time, one of suppressed anger and the other of questioning. I snickered a bit, but stayed quiet. Potter decided he wasn't going to wait.

"I was locking up my classroom to head down to Hagrid's when I heard yelling, I walked into the hallway leading towards the dungeon, and what do I find? I find Miss Green punching Eve Masters in the face while Lilith Evans was curled up on the floor with a broken nose crying."

I couldn't resist another snicker at her expense.

"I then yelled multiple times for her to stop and went to drag her off Eve when Miss Green proceeded to elbow me in the face."

I interrupted, "Why does no one in this school refer to me as Skylar, I mean those bitches can be referred by their first names, why not me? And It's not like I elbowed you on purpose, you shouldn't of tried to pull me off, and for what it's worth I'm sorry you got caught in the crossfire."

Potter just stared at me incredulously.

"THAT'S your apology? I hope you get better at them because you seem to do a lot of it, we'll discuss your punishment later after I have a pain potion, your guardian can deal with you."

Potter stomped out of the room fed up and I couldn't help a giggle at his sore loser attitude.

"What do you think is so funny young lady, do you think its funny landing two students in the hospital wing and injuring a professor?"

I glanced at him "depends, what is the right answer in this situation?"

Snape slammed his hands down on the desk and glared furiously at me. "Skylar, violence is NEVER the answer, and the way you - "

I cut him off, "I wouldn't of had to deal with them if they would've let Toby alone."

"Toby, the Hufflepuff?"

"Yeah, they were harassing him and he's always been nice to me, he's so little and I wasn't about to stand by and let them just hurt him."

Snape sighed audibly, "Skylar, what am I going to do with you, one minute I'm spitting fire at you and the next you make me just want to hug you, come here"

I practically ran into his arms.

"The way you went about this was wrong, but I understand why you did this, you have a long apology to make to Professor Potter, a couple are due to him, and whatever punishment he deems fit, you're doing and you're grounded, report to my office everyday after your last class, you'll eat dinner in here"

I smiled into his shirt at that, it wasn't that much of a punishment.

"Also, no visits to the lounge at all."

My smile dropped at that and I pulled away and frowned. I knew I deserved it though. I walked backwards, and my professor grabbed my hand and I hissed. I almost forgot about my broken hand.

"What is wrong with your hand?"

He examined it, "It's broken, I have a dose of skele gro in my stocks, you're going to bed early to fix that hand, come on into bed with you."

He lead me into our quarters for the night.

I woke up then next morning with a faint ache in my hand, but I remembered what transpired yesterday and I was just thankful it still wasn't broken. Magic is good for some things I suppose.

Then it hit me, the school probably heard about what went down as well as all the teachers. I groaned, I now had to get up and face the consequences.

I must have groaned pretty loud, next thing I know my professor knocked on my door in warning and walked in. He stood there with his arms crossed leaning against the door jam, glaring at me.

I forced a grin at him and responded with a "good morning professor, beautiful day isn't it?"

He continued to glare and responded with "Get dressed and be at the table in 10 minutes" and he swished away.

I quickly dressed and was hoping I could beat him to the table so I could sneak out before he could catch me. I so did not want to have this talk

I walked into the kitchen which was near the doors to his quarters, I didn't see him so I started for the door. Just as I was about to put my hand on the doorknob I was stopped in my tracks.

"Where do you think you are going?" The deep voice of my professor stopped me.

"Well you see I was just going to ah….make sure that ah...the doorknob was in working condition! Don't want it to break or anything." I lamely stated.

He raised an eyebrow at me before gesturing towards the table. I dragged my feet the whole way to the table and plopped down hard with my arms crossed.

"Drop the attitude, you're the one who threw the punches not I"

I continued to just sit slumped. I felt like I was in trouble the whole entire time that we've known each other.

"You are to report to Professor Potter's office after lunch, I want you to give him an appropriate apology and be receptive to whatever punishment he doles out. Understood"

I glared sullenly, I don't appreciate having to even see Potter on my Saturday. It seemed Snape wasn't playing nice at the moment.

"I SAID is that understood" Snape said icily.

"Perfectly" I muttered

Snape just sighed heavily and a tiny bit of guilt nudged at me. In that moment he looked so defeated and I know I was the one to put that look on his face

"I'm really sorry" I said quietly

"I know you are my child, but that doesn't wash away your actions nor my disappointment in you"

I lifted my eyes from the table to chance another look at his face and the blatant disappointment made tears spring to my eyes.

He must have saw the tears and his face softened and he opened his arms subtly, to give me a chance to refuse the offer without too much rejection.

I walked into his arm and buried my face into his chest. This seemed to be such a normal thing for me to do nowadays. I have never cried this much in my life before.

"I feel like all I do is cry on you. I feel like such a baby"

Snape just held on tighter and talked lowly,

"It's alright to cry, I know you've had such a trying year"

Slowly my tears stopped and we moved to the couch to finish our conversation.

I stared at the spot next to him and slowly shook my head and started to move towards the armchair.

"Skylar, would you like to sit next to me?"

I quickly nodded and sat next to him and leaned against him.

"Don't think you're not in trouble anymore just because you batted your eyes at me young lady"

I just burrowed myself deeper into his side.

"How about this, since you're grounded and can't leave anyways, this weekend why don't I put my brewing on hold and you and I spend a bit of time together. How does that sound?"

I looked up towards him in awe. I have never had a solitary set time in which I spent time with a caring adult. This was big for me and I don't think he realized how much. To my utter mortification, tears welled up in my eyes again.

Snape moved to wipe the tears away.

"What is it now child"

"I would love to spend the weekend with you Professor."

A frown formed on his face, "We have to do something about that."

"About what?"

"Calling me professor, it's too formal for our rooms. While in class Professor must be used, in here you can just call me Severus."

I just nodded, for some reason calling him Severus just didn't fit. I'll just avoid calling him anything while I can.

We sat on the couch silently watching the crackling fire. After a few moments I felt my eyes start to drift close. After my exhausting morning I gave up and fell asleep on my professor.

A few hours later, which seemed like minutes to me I was nudged awake by my professor who was sitting next to me with a book.

"It's time for you to head down to Professor Potter's behave and come right back here when you are done."

I nodded and sluggishly got up and headed down the hall towards the DADA room. I knocked on the door and waited for the okay to walk in. When I recieved it I walked in with firm strides and a blank expression on my face. He sat behind his desk and just stared at me, assessing me. We stared at each other for 5 minutes, as the time went on he seemed to grow more impatient. Finally he said something.

"Do you have something that you would like to say?"

Old habits die hard, especially in the presence of this professor.

"I apologize that you did not know better to not get into a fight that didn't involve you. I also apologize that you seem to find my wording and walk outs distasteful, I also apologize that you are a huge douche who can't fight his own problems and has to head to my head of house to have him deal with me than you yourself."

I think I broke him. He's just sitting there gaping at me like a giant fish again. After a few moments of no response, I figured our meeting was over.

"Well, this has been an eventful meeting. I've apologized and you seem to need nothing else from me. So, until next time" and I glided out of the room.

I heard him scramble from behind his desk but I already was sprinting for our rooms before he could catch me. As I reached the portrait I slowed my breathing and entered. Snape lifted his gaze towards me. I gave him a half smile.

"I apologized to him and he had nothing else to stay and let me go. Would it be alright if I went in the room I was in last night for a bit?"

Snape nodded his permission and I walked in and locked my door behind me and pushed the wardrobe in front of it for good measure. That's when I heard the banging on the front door leading to the castle and I held my breathe as I hid under my bed.

Hiding was cowardly. I knew that, but I also knew I went to far this time and honestly was scared about the consequences. I really did want to apologize to him when I went in. But, then I remembered my goal of getting kicked out of here, to go home. Until after I spoke I realized, Professor Snape lived here and there was no going back home to the muggle world except during summers. I heard the front door open and Professor Potter start yelling and sputtering.

"DOES SHE EVEN REALIZE HOW RUDE SHE IS, THAT MOUTH OF HERS IS GOING TO GET HER IN TROUBLE ONE DAY YOU MARK MY WORDS. CALLING ME A DOUCHE, TELLING ME I HAD NO RIGHT BREAKING THAT FIGHT UP. UNDERMINDING ME AS A TEACHER SHE IS. I WON'T HAVE IT. I WANT TO SPEAK TO HER NOW."

Tears came to my eyes as I heard that. I knew I was harsh and out of bounds. But, I was so confused. I was growing to love Professor Snape and Granger. Hell. I did love them. But, I don't know how to change how I act now and I still don't understand all the magic concepts and the world is so odd and confusing.

I heard footsteps stop outside of my door and the door knob tried to turn. A whispered "alohamora" had the door unlocked and as it pushed open it hit the barrier of the wardrobe. I heard Snape muttering angrily. I flinched at that. I hated when he was mad or disappointed in me. I heard the wardrobe being scraped on the floor as it moved across the room back to it's original position. I heard them walking around the room, looking behind furniture. That's when I saw my professor's face meet mine as he knelt down to look under the bed. I saw him take in my appearance. Dusty from being under here, curled in a fetal position with tears streaming down my face as I rocked my self for comfort. He sighed and pulled me out and into his lap. As soon as I was in his lap I latched on to him and starting sobbing, sobbing so hard I could barely breathe. I vaguely heard my professor talk over my head towards Potter.

"I will be present for the next meeting for another apology, come back after she has calmed down and we have talked."

I heard his steps echo down the hallway and the door to the castle close. I refused to move or let go of my professor even as my cries slowed after about 10 minutes. There was barely any murmuring of potion ingredients as I was cuddled on his lap and that worried me. I heard my new guardian sigh,

"Skylar what have you done now, what am I going to do with you?"

What came next out of my mouth couldn't be stopped,

"Iiiiii'mmmmm soooo sorrrry DADDDDYYYY"

I broke off after I realize what I said. I now understood why Severus sounded so odd to me. Because in the back of my mind he was my dad and I wanted to be able to call him that.3 (courtesy of Ellie) I continued on without acknowledging what I said.

"I'mmmm sorrrrry Professsssorrrrr, Iiiii didn'tttt mean toooo i just had my missssion and Iiii forgot aboooutt how ittt wassnn'ttt posssiblee anymore."

"Your mission?" He asked.

"Yeahhh, tooo get all the prrrroffessor fed up withhh mee so I would get expellled and ssseent back to the muggle world."

I heard my da- professor curse under his breath and a murmured, "Of course"

"I dddidnntt want to be so mean Professor, but I jussstt-"

"I see. All of this drama, the rudeness, it was all to get back to the muggle world?"

"Yeeaahh, but then, but then you were so nice and you gave me a home and I decided to try just for you, but then I saw him an justtt forgot."

He sighed and carded his hand through my hair.

"I understand now. I'm going to floo call Professor Potter through and we're going to discuss this right now. Okay?"

I just nodded, I was tired of being in trouble. I just wanted to sleep and the faster I got through this the faster I could.

He moved to get up, but I held on fast. I didn't want to be separated. He made me feel safe, I was tired and I just wanted to be held. Another sigh came out of his mouth and he hoisted me up into his arms and carried me into the living room to the sofa and tried to set me down. I still refused to let go.

"Skylar, I need to floo call. I'll be right back"

I reluctantly let go and laid down on the couch. I heard some mutterings and someone coming through the floo. I felt my head being lifted up and someone sat next to me. My head was dropped back onto my professor's thigh and I felt safe and comfortable. There was more murmuring but I wasn't paying attention. A hand carded through my hair.

"Skylar, child. I need you to sit up now. You're going to talk to Professor Potter."

I sat up slowly and glanced at the professor who sat expectantly. Tears filled my eyes and I refused to let them fall.

"I apppologize for fighting and walking out of your classroom without permission. I apologize for saying mean and horrible things towards you and using vulgar language as well."

I laid my head back down and closed my eyes. I could hear them discussing me and how I wanted to be expelled, and how close Professor Potter was from considering it. I was nudged.

"Skylar, sit back up now" Snape said gently but firmly.

I sat up and Professor Potter looked at me softly and said,

"I believe there is one more thing that I need an apology for."

Snape and I both look confused, haven't I caught everything. But then my eyes widened in understanding. I glanced guiltily at my guardian, he narrowed his eyes at me. I knew he wasn't going to be happy.

"I ah apologize for ah -" and the next part came out in a rushed breathe, "forputtingfakeanswersonmyhomeworkandnottrying"

Snape held up a hand.

"Could you repeat that in English please."

"I apologize for uhm - for putting fake answers on my homework and tests and not trying and not doing any assigned readings."

As the apology went my professor grew angrier and angrier. I don't blame him it is almost Christmas.

"Why was this not brought to my attention earlier." He turned a bit towards Potter to include him in the question. Potter blushed.

"Well, ah you see the other teachers and I we've been busy, so we just sent notes along with Skylar to give to you discussing her grades." He coughed when he was done, he looked so embarrassed.

"When this trend continued you seemed not fit to notify me personally then?"

"Well not exactly, we put charms on them to alert us when they entered your office, to see if you got them when she came down to give them to you, but now that I see she has been spending time with you, that the charm was probably not the smartest -"

"NO IT WAS NOT THE SMARTEST IDEA. From now on, any problems with Skylar or anyone one in my house will come directly to me, not through the students. WE WILL discuss this later"

I giggled into my professors thigh quietly, he must have heard me because he smacked me lightly on the back of the head,

"That's enough from you, sit up now"

Professor Potter seemed to be recovered and he looked me in the eye as I sat up ONCE again. Can't they tell I'm tired?

"I accept your apologies ."

"Skylar" I mumbled

"I shall now leave you now, you seem tired"

Finally, someone sees. I laid my head back down on my spot on my professors thigh and prepared to drift off. I heard the door shut as Potter left. The thigh I was on started moving. My head fell down onto the couch cushion as my pillow was taken away from me. I whimpered at the loss. I just wanted to sleep.

"Get up and go get all of those letters that were addressed for me."

I opened my eyes and looked at my professor's face, it did not look amused. I shot up and headed for my trunk and reached into the special pocket that had an extending charm on it. I reached into to grab the stack, and I knew this wasn't going to be a pretty talk. The stack of letters I had was larger than my potion's book. And that was saying something.

I hid the papers behind my back and slowly ambled back into the living room.

"Please don't be mad at me anymore, please!"

He just held out his hand for the papers. When he saw the size of the stack he sucked in a breathe.

"Have you done ANYTHING this year?" He asked bitingly

I flinched at the tone.

"I uhm, did my Muggle Studies and Potions, Professor."

He appraised me with his dark eyes, and then he seemed to come to a conclusion.

"Until you are caught up in your other classes. No muggle studies."

My mouth dropped open at that. That was the only class I tolerated and even liked!

"THAT'S NOT FAIR" I grew frustrated as tears fell down my face and I angrily swiped them away. "I LOVE THAT CLASS PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME" I dropped to my knees and pulled on his pant leg to get him to understand. I needed that class to be sane in this place.

He knelt next to me and pulled me into a hug as I was starting to hyperventilate from being so upset.

"I know child, I know you love your class. It wouldn't be a punishment if you wanted it. I only said until you are caught up in your other studies, we will work with your professors and find a common ground and when they say you are sufficient enough, you may rejoin Professor Granger's class."

I sat there crying into my potion professor's robes in which seemed like the 100th time that day.

"Why are you being so MEAN.?"

"Because child, that's what an adult does to someone they love and care about to teach them a lesson in life."

That admission made me cry harder. I vowed to get caught up in all my classes to make sure he stayed and would never stop loving me. 333 (Courtesy of Ellie)

"Will. Will. you help me?" I shakily asked.

"Of course child, now let's get you off to bed"

He carried me into the room in which I was sleeping and laid me down. As he tried to leave I grabbed the edge of his robe.

"Please stay" I pleaded.

He obliged and pulled up a chair near the head of my bed and carded his fingers through my hair and started to recite potion recipes. I was out after the third ingredient.


	2. Part 2

_**Author's Note: So, sorry for the delay, I've been sitting on this for a couple weeks and was going to add more into this part of the story. But, as I've been working and trying to catch up on school work I am not sure when I will be finished with the next part of what I am about to write. So, this part is marginally shorter than the first, but I figured ya'll would prefer what I have versus nothing at all. I have my writing mapped out, I have to finish putting the ideas together than write it out. **_

_**Constructive criticism and reviews are always welcomed in any shape or form and I encourage you to bring any comments or ideas to my attention, I'm open to anything. **_

_**Warnings include: assault, drugs, alcohol, some kissing (nothing to graphic I assure you). There may be more warnings I have missed just because I don't see the need to warn about them, if you do find more, feel free to bring it to my attention. Oh, and I'm not a doctor, I have no inkling on concussions and I constructed the idea of how to deal with them to fit into what I wanted. Deal with it.**_

_**As always this is just for fun and this is not for profit. 30 October 2014**_

**_(Happy Halloween )_**

The next morning I woke up with something on top of my head. I tried to swat it away and I could feel flesh, that's when I opened my eyes and noticed Snape sitting on the chair next to my bed fast asleep with his hand on my head. I stared at him in awe. I couldn't even believe that he stayed.

I had a wonderful idea. Well, wonderful at the time.

I snatched the eyeliner from my bedside table and hesitantly approached my professor. This was going to be hilarious. As I was about to rest the side of my hand hesitantly against my professor's cheek, his hand shot out and grabbed my wrist and held my arm still. He opened his eyes and we met each others gaze.

"What on earth are you doing?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing, just got up…."

"Seems to me like you thought you could try putting this odd pencil on my face."

I giggled at that. "It's make up Professor, eyeliner, it lines my eyes if you couldn't figure that much out." I said cheekily

That's when he attacked. My professor tackled me onto the bed and started tickling the daylights out of me.

"Think you can put some weird substance on my face and get away with it do you?!"

I rolled around giggling hysterically, trying to escape his iron grip.

"Okay. Okay." I struggled to get the words out I was so out of breathe.

"I apologize. I fold" I grinned brightly at him as he made to get out of the bed.

Snape picked up the eyeliner off the floor where it had fallen after out scuffle. He gazed at it like it was a complex potion he was trying to figure out.

"What?" I asked him. I reached out to take it back from him, I still had to put it on.

"Nothing. It's breakfast time, lets go" He handed me the eyeliner and walked out of the room to get breakfast ready.

I walked out after getting dressed and sat down at the table. When I looked up at my professor he was staring at me. It was a tad unnerving.

"What are you staring at?"

He just shook his head. "I never realized that eyeliner is what was making the line around your eyes, usually one uses a spell here."

He snapped out of it and turned to address me.

"We leave in three days for Spinner End, my summer home where we will spend the Christmas Holidays. Is that amendable?"

I just nodded. It would be nice to get out of the castle for a bit.

"Alright, off with you. Actually pay attention in class today and I'll see you later. Have a good day Skylar."

"You too Professor," and I walked out of the quarters to head to class.

The next day passed without a hitch. I was respectful in all my classes and tried to take notes. I was still having trouble understanding what was going on but i know my professor was going to help me.

I was so excited because tomorrow was the day we were packing up and getting out of the castle for a whole two weeks. I was hoping that over break we could go to my old home and pick up and pack the rest of my things so I could have that over break as well.

I was walking back towards our quarters after spending a few hours in the Lounge, Curfew was almost here so I was hurrying back to the dungeons. I couldn't afford to be late.

As I was rushing along, a foot was stuck out around the corner and tripped me. I landed harshly on my hands as I put them out to break my fall. As I was on my hands and knees a foot was roughly shoved in my stomach to push my on my back.

Whilst laying on my back, two faces hovered over mine. Lilith and Eve. I groaned and not only from the pain.

"What the fuck do you two want?!" I spat out at them with as much venom I could muster.

"Payback." That was the only word uttered as the two started to kick me anywhere the could reach. They kicked me in my sides, my legs. Finally Lilith drug me up as she was the bigger of the two and Eve punched me so hard in the face I saw stars to accompany my now broken nose. They spit on me and ripped my notes up and left with one last parting kick.

I was in so much pain and I couldn't move so I just layed there. I was hoping my professor would come soon and save me.

20 minutes passed by and I was still laying in the hallway when I heard a voice. I started to groan a bit. Hoping that whoever was around would hear me. I heard footsteps approach and then I heard Professor Potter's voice.

"Oh Merlin Skylar, what happened."

I didn't want to talk to him I wanted my dad. and I wanted him now.

A few moments passed after Potter sent a patronus out to everyone to alert them to where we were. Professor Granger, Weasley, and McGonagall were all there but not my dad.

"I want my dad"

Professor Potter spoke up once again.

"I understand Skylar but we need to get you to the hospital wing, Severus has his quarters blocked while he is brewing a tricky potion."

He came forward to pick me up and I lashed out.

"I WANT MY DAD."

McGonagall seemed to take charge after getting over her initial shock of seeing me lying there.

"Skylar, Honey, Severus will be here as soon as we can get a hold of him, let us get you to the hospital wing, he'll meet us there."

"DON'T TOUCH ME, I WANT MY DAD AND ONLY MY DAD" I was crying earnestly now, why couldn't they understand who I needed. I faintly heard Professor Granger say something and rush off.

They kept trying to pick me up to get me to the hospital wing, but I just kept repeating my mantra. "I WANT MY DAD I WANT MY DAD I WANT MY DAD" I was in so much pain and that was the only thought that I could process.

SNAPE'S P.O.V.

I put my lab on lockdown while I was finishing the last steps on the Wolfsbane I was making. The slightest change in the environment and I would lose the whole batch and I couldn't afford to make any mistakes.

I looked up to see what time it was. It was past curfew. Skylar better be in those rooms when I walk in.

Skylar.

I smiled at the thought of my new charge. I know she needs a lot of love and care, but I can't help but be fond of her.

My musings were interrupted by a banging on my door and it wouldn't let up. I quickly finished the last step and walked to the door with a reprimand ready for whoever was on the other side. I opened the door and my mouth with a retort ready, but was stopped when Granger grabbed my arm.

"It's Skylar" That was all she said and I demanded Granger to take me to her.

When we entered into a hall off the main dungeons I could hear the broken mantra.

" I WANT MY DAD I WANT MY DAD" I saw Skylar laying on the ground crying and I rushed to her side. (insert heart here, courtesy of Ellie.)

SKYLAR'S P.O.V.

"Skylar, child, i'm here."

I heard my dad's soft silky voice and tried to crawl to him. He picked me up and laid me in his lap.

"I was calling for you daddy."

"I know Skylar, I came as soon as I could"

"I hurt. I hurt a lot daddy." I knew in the back of my mind I had a concussion and broken ribs, but the pain was making it hard to think and I felt so safe in my dad's arms.

I felt my eyes drifting close.

"Skylar" my dad said sharply, "Do NOT sleep, you most likely have a concussion."

I groaned, "But Daddy, I'm so tired. Can't I just sleep?"

He stood up with me in my arms, "Not quite yet child, why don't you tell me what you want to do for Christmas hmm?"

"Tree" I muttered, "Pretty lights?"

"That's good Skylar what else?"

The jostling from being carried was making the pain worse.

"Snowman" I choked out.

We finally made it to the hospital wing, as I was deposited onto a bed. My dad tried to move away but I cried out. "Daddy, no." He came back right away.

"It's okay Skylar, I'm here"

There was a lot of wand waving and potion drinking, and finally I was able to sleep.

"Go to sleep Skylar, I'll be right here honey" My dad proceeded to sit down at my bedside and card his fingers through my hair. "Night Daddy" I mumbled.

I fell asleep in seconds. (Insert heart courtesy of Ellie.)

The next morning I woke up and I could feel a faint ache in my stomach and head. I laid there for a few moments with my eyes closed. The bed felt different so I knew that I wasn't in my room in the dungeons. The antiseptic smell gave away the fact I was in the hospital wing.

Why was I in the hospital wing? Oh yeah.

"Those fucking bitches. I'll kill them" I muttered under my breathe.

"Language, Skylar" admonished Snape.

I opened my eyes and noticed he was sitting next to me in rumpled robes.

"Are you in pain? Do you need a pain potion?"

I shrugged my shoulders, it wasn't anything I couldn't handle and I wasn't about to ask for it and sound weak. I had enough of that last night. It was a haze but I remember referring to my professor as dad again. Wonderful.

I felt a vial being pressed against my lips. I swallowed on reflex.

"That is DISGUSTING!" I childishly tried to wipe my tongue on my hand to try to get the taste gone. He just chuckled.

"Can't you try to make them taste better?"

"No. I specifically make them horrid just for you"

I scoffed.

"Skylar we need to talk about what happened"

"What's there to know. I was walking back to our rooms after hanging out at the lounge for a while. Then a foot tripped me and they got the jump on me. It won't happen again. You can be sure of that " I had an evil glint in my eye. Already planning payback.

"Skylar, who was it?"

"Nobody. I'll take care of it. I'm not running to a teacher for help."

"I already know it was Lilith and Eve."

"Well then why are you asking me?!"

"I wanted to give you a chance to tell me."

I just crossed my arms and looked away. Snape sighed and made to stand up. I panicked.

"Where are you going Professor?!" I grabbed at his robes to pull him back down.

"Relax child, I was just stretching and going to fetch Madame Pomfrey, and Professor? What happened to Dad and Daddy." He smirked at me.

I blushed.

"It's alright Skylar, you can call me whatever you'd like. Alright? I'd be honoured if you called me your dad." (Insert heart -ESM)

I kept my eyes averted but had a small smile on my face at his warm words.

"Let me fetch Madame Pomfrey"

I saw Snape start to walk away and the anxiety came back.

"Dad…" I trailed off softly. Hesitant to use the name when I was fully aware.

He stopped and turned around to look at me.

"Yes?"

"You're…..you're coming back right?" I asked in a whisper.

He walked back over to my bedside and took out his wand and an empty potion vial he had in his pocket.

I looked at him quizzically.

He muttered an incantation over the bottle and it turned into a snake stuffed animal.

He looked up and turned to address me, "Alright, while i'm gone I need you to take care of Sal, alright?" He set the snake in my hands.

I was a tad confused, why on earth is he giving me a stuffed animal. I'm 14 for god's sake. But, then I noticed it for what it was. He was giving me something to reassure me that he was coming back. It also was kind of nice to have a cuddle with it. So, I just nodded and held it close.

"Oh-Okay" I laid back down and hugged the plushie towards me. I made sure that my eyes were on the door so that I could see the moment that my dad walked back in.

Madame Pomfrey came bustling in. She always seemed to be in a hurry. Seriously. Snape followed in after her.

Pomfrey came straight towards me and whipped her wand out and went to touch my ribs. I flinched back violently and would've fell off the bed if my dad hadn't of caught me.

Snape growled at her.

"She was just ASSAULTED, do not just come at her with no warnings!"

Pomfrey looked contrite after her scolding.

She realized her mistake and came closer to me. Even with the slow movements and advanced warning, I still found myself scooting back into my dad, I just wanted him to hold me.

Snape wrapped his arms around me and muttered reassurances in my ear. Pomfrey read her readings from the spell and turned to address me.

"Alright Skylar, I need to take off your shirt to make sure the ribs are healing the way they should. Spellwork can only tell us so much. So, why doesn't Professor Snape step out for a moment and he can come right back in when i'm done."

I violently shook my head no and clung to my dad. Why doesn't she understand that I wanted to stay with my dad and no one else. Especially in this hospital wing.

SNAPE'S P.O.V.

After our conversation concerning Lilith and Eve ended, I knew I needed to alert Poppy that Skylar was awake so she could do some routine spells. I went to stand up to walk towards the back office when Skylar grabbed hold of my robes.

"Where are you going Professor?!"

Professor? I was back to Professor was I?

"Relax child, I was just stretching and going to fetch Madame Pomfrey, and Professor? What happened to Dad and Daddy."

"It's alright Skylar, you can call me whatever you'd like. Alright? I'd be honoured if you called me your dad."

She wouldn't look at me but she did smile at my words. I did hope she continued calling me dad, it was growing on me.

"Let me fetch Madame Pomfrey"

I started to walk back towards the door

"Dad…" She called out softly. Hesitant to use the name, even after I gave her express permission.

"Yes?"

"You're…..you're coming back right?" she asked in a whisper.

This attack must have shaken her more than I thought. She was extremely clingy and nervous of my absence. I'll just have to be there for her more. I took out an extra potion vial I had, I decided to leave her something that would make her feel more safe, even if it was a bit childish.

She looked at me like I grew three heads.

I muttered an incantation over the bottle and it turned into a snake stuffed animal.

"Alright, while i'm gone I need you to take care of Sal, alright?" I set the snake in her hands.

"

I walked into the back to fetch Poppy yet again. All she had to do was notice my presence and she knew that Skylar was awake as nothing short of that could draw me from her side.

I followed behind as she strode into the room, I close on her heels to be by Skylar's side.

Skylar practically flew backwards in a panic as Poppy went to touch her.

"She was just ASSAULTED, do not just come at her with no warnings!"

Was she a medi witch or not!

She was apologetic and went much slower this time, the exam was going well even though Skylar had yet to let go of my hand.

I wrapped my arms around her and snuggled her into my arms and spoke to her softly on how well she was doing. When she was done she turned to address Skylar.

"Alright Skylar, I need to take off your shirt to make sure the ribs are healing the way they should. Spellwork can only tell us so much. So, why doesn't Professor Snape step out for a moment and he can come right back in when i'm done."

Her head shook no so violently I thought it was going to twist off.

I was conflicted, I was a man and propriety called for me to leave.

"He's my DAD and I want him to stay with me" Skylar demanded and then clung onto my robe sleeve.

That solidified my decision. "I'll keep my eyes averted Poppy, it'll be alright."

Skylar visibly relaxed and I kept my eyes focused on the wall.

SKYLAR'S P.O.V

"He's my DAD and I want him to stay with me."

I understand why he should leave. I'm not daft, but I didn't care. He can stay.

My dad was quiet for a few moments, I was afraid he was going to leave so I clung to his robe sleeve so he couldn't. He must have come to a decision because the next thing I heard made me sag in relief,

"I'll keep my eyes averted Poppy, it'll be alright."

Pomfrey soon divested me of my shirt and we got the examination on it's way.

She soon pronounced me fit to leave and I put my clothes back on.

"It's time to head back down, and pack our stuff we leave for Spinner's End today"

I nodded tiredly. I was sleepy and just wanted to lay in my bed.

"Come on up you get."

I just reached my arms up. I knew it was childish but I WAS tired. And I wanted to be carried, I was only like 5'2" and he was over 6 feet, he can do it.

I just heard him sigh and pick me up. My feet automatically went around his waist and my arms around his neck and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I thought my daughter was 14, not 2" He teased lightly.

I just beamed at him, he called me his daughter! He carted us down to the dungeon and set me down on the couch.

"Go in your room and pack your stuff, we are taking the floo, it's easier than apperating."

"Can you carry me to my room then?" I asked cheekily.

"I think you can make it fine child, off you go brat."

I went in my room and started packing everything. I even folded up my comforter from the bed. It was green and black and I grew used to sleeping with it.

"Why are you bringing the blanket? We have blankets at Spinner's End."

The voice made me spin around. There my dad was leaning against my door jam appraising me.

"I like this blanket, it helps me sleep."

"You don't have to pack your whole room you know. We will be back in two weeks."

I sighed and muttered under my breath, "You say that like it's a good thing."

Snape must have heard because he came to sit next to me on my bed.

"Skylar, I know it's been a tough year for you, but maybe it'll grow better"

"doubt it," I said under my breathe and then louder, "Can you leave, I need to change into my clothes." I childishly turned my head away and waited for him to leave.

He briefly sat his hand on my shoulder and left.

I finished packing my trunk and I made sure that Sal was with me as well. I gave him a brief squeeze and put him away right on top.

I walked out into the living room near the fireplace with my trunk. As soon as I saw my dad I gave him a huge hug.

"What's this for?" He asked.

"I'm sorry for being rude like that after all you've done to help me."

He kissed the top of my head, "Apology accepted Skylar, now are we ready to go?

I just nodded.

He pulled me to his side and demanded "Spinners End" to the fireplace, and he pulled us both in and we were whisked off.

I landed harshly on the floor of a clean but well worn in carpet. I would have fallen would it not have been for my professor's steady grip.

"Welcome home Skylar" He gestured with his hand around.

I took in my surroundings. A lot of the items were dated, you could see into the kitchen where we were standing in the living room and I could tell the appliances were old, but well kept.

"This room we are standing in is the more "formal" living room, i've converted two old bedrooms, knocked out the walls in between to make it my TV room, and that room has the same charms as the Lounge back at hogwarts has to make TV possible. Now, let me show you to your room"

He led us up the stairs and continued down the hall, the house wasn't as large as my old home, but it smelled like potion ingredients and it felt cozy and safe. I liked it here. He stopped at the first door on the left.

"This is my room, if I am in here and you need me just knock, and if it's an emergency you may come in, but only in an emergency understood." He glanced at me sternly.

I nodded my head in understanding.

We walked to the door adjacent to his and he opened it. It was a smaller room than what I was used to but it was cozy and would do well for me.

"This was my old room from when I was your age, it obviously has a more boy tone than you may want and we can pick up paint and decorations to make it more your room."

I turned around to hug my professor and he hugged me back.

"Thank you, I love it."

He released me and held me at arms length to address me.

"Alright, I will leave you to unpack I will be downstairs making dinner and whenever you are done you may come and join me.

I nodded and moved towards my trunk that I brought up with me. I sorted through the garbage I acquired throughout the year so far. Including broken quills and gum wrappers and tossed them in a pile on my floor. I took out my clothes and folded them up and put them in the wardrobe and made my bed with my comforter from Hogwarts. The process took about 25 minutes and I started on my trek down to the kitchen.

When I got closer I heard a door open and a womans voice. It was very high and shrieky as she and my professor exclaimed pleasantries. I stood just outside of the kitchen door and eavesdropped.

"SEVERUS, you're back for the break, how is that secretive boarding school you teach at!"

She's a muggle then.

"Just fine Sophia." Severus did not sound as excited as her but he did seem alright with her presence.

"I'm just so happy you are here, we must get lunch. Maybe go up to the new theater in town and see a movie before you must leave once again, it would be much fun!"

"We shall see how the break plays out Sophia"

He seemed to be interested into going out with this lady.

At the lull in conversation I decided to make my entrance. I walked back up a few stairs and clomped down them loudly to alert them to my presence. I walked in and at the sight of me, this lady "Sophia's" face dropped and took on more of a sneering look. I noticed her hand was on my professor's arm as they sat at the table together.

"Skylar" My professor greeted me. He graced me with a smile and I just stared back.

"This is Sophia, Skylar, the neighbor next door."

"Sophia, this is Skylar." He said with such a warm feeling when he introduced me.

At the beginning of the smell of something burning Snape jumped up and rescued something cooking in the oven. Sophia's face was calculating and then grew understanding. She turned to address me.

"Severus is a great man, being a teacher and picking up strays." The end turned into a mocking statement and I stared at her in astonishment. I was about to give her a piece of my mind but the Professor came back with dinner and I noticed my favorite food. Shepherd's Pie. In that instant I knew that I should try to get along with this lady. My professor seemed to like her and I didn't want to ruin this for him.

"Sophia stay for dinner"

I grew sullen at this.

"Oh, if you insist." She sat in chair right next to my professor.

"Skylar sit down" He said after I hesitated.

"Yes Professor." He looked confused at the formal address, but I just couldn't bring myself to bring up my vulnerable side in front of this...Woman.

After the plates were passed Snape and Sophia settled into catching up. Sophia threw triumphant looks at me every once in a while and I lost my appetite. I just moved my food around and made the motions to look like I was eating. The conversation then moved to me. Sophia addressed me.

"So. Skylar. How's school."

The hesitation in my answer gave her all she needed to know.

"Can't keep up at such a prestigious school? Oh honey, not everyone can be smart, at least you have looks."

I grew incensed at her condescending tone.

Snape tried to tell her how much I succeeded at computers and other technology. But she brushed it aside.

"I never had much patience for that waste of time. No good it is."

The rest of the meal was spent with either ignoring me or making subtle jabs at me.

"You know, maybe if you took off that awful make up your eyes would shine more."

I pushed my plate away and stood up and made to leave the room.

"SKYLAR, where do you think you are going without being properly excused."

I sat back down at the tone and stiffly asked "May I be excused"

"No, you may not. You will finish your plate."

Sophia interjected.

"Severus, maybe you should let her go, I mean she is such a young girl it must be past her bedtime. She needs all the rest she can get." She smiled at Severus flirtingly while she sneered at me.

I just flipped her off and stormed off to my room. The condescending remarks and the sneers were too much and I couldn't stand by and take them. I threw myself on my bed and I heard the heavy boots coming up the stairs. Severus stormed into my room and glared down at me.

"Knock much, what if I had been changing."

"Knock the attitude Skylar. I do not know what has gotten into you but Sophia has been nothing but nice to you. You are to stay in this room and we WILL talk about this after Sophia has left."

He billowed out of my room and slammed the door behind me. I heard Sophia at the bottom of the stairs talking to Snape.

"Sometimes Severus, you just can't save everyone some are destined to be like this." They moved away from the stairs and the conversation grew more muffled until nothing could be heard at all.

I grew mad. I thought this place would be a safe haven from sneers and remarks. From an adult no less. I would hope that Snape with his super bat hearing would hear what she said but she was clever not to be heard. I wasn't about to sit here and wait to be scolded. I threw on my boots and my leather skater dress and looked out the window.

Spinner's End wasn't in the best town. I could tell by a few streets over a bunch of thugs were hanging out and I could detect the faint orange glow of the end of a cigarette. I looked around my window and found a drain pipe I could shimmy down. I crawled out and slid down. An admirable feat in such a tight dress. It was chilly out but I was warm from my earlier anger.

I walked over the couple streets where the group was standing and I approached them. They saw my attire and smirked.

"Looking for the party honey, it's right in there, go on ahead make sure to wait up for me" He winked at me.

I rolled my eyes and looked up towards the house. Sure enough a house party was going on. There was strobing lights on and loud music blasting. I walked up towards the house. It wasn't my first house party I've gotten into. I may be only 14 but I've been pretty adventurous this year. I walked up to the door.

A boy around my age was designated to "greet".

"You're new, haven't seen you before."

"New in town, just moved. Skylar."

"Nice to meet you Skylar. Luke. Ten quid to get in."

I smiled at him.

"Luke, I couldn't fit any money in this dress even if I wanted to. How about a kiss instead?"

He seemed to contemplate it and leaned in. "Alright"

He pulled me flush against him and started to kiss me. It was more of a mini make out session, I finally pushed away.

He smirked at me and put his hand in his pocket.

"How about something to get that party started?"

I nodded and he handed me a pill. I dry swallowed it and went inside of the house.

As soon as I was inside I headed for my goal. The keg in the corner. I took a large glass and drained half of it in one swoop. It was warm and tasted disgusting but it would get the job done. I moved towards the makeshift dance floor and joined in. 5 beers later and another mini make out session and I saw the red and blue lights. The door was busted in and the music was cut.

A police officer grabbed me and asked me for my name.

I just giggled. Man, this guy was uptight.

"Wanna beer, it'll loosen you up man, stop being sucha stick in the mud."

He shook my arm to get my attention.

"NAME" He demanded.

"Skylar….the great."

"Well, Skylar, where do you live."

"Spinner's End my good sir."

"Let's get you home, your parents can sort you out."

He pushed me into the back of the squad car and set off for the short drive to Spinner's End. He looked up at the house and looked at me.

"Your Snape's kid, you are totally going to get it."

He pulled me out of the squad car and marched us up the drive. As we walked up the drive the door was flung open and Snape started marching towards us.

"Thank your Officer for bringing my daughter home. I'll take care of her now."

I interupted. "DAAADD, HEEEY."

He just stared at me in distaste.

"Really Skylar, what did you take NOW."

He shook his head and marched us back up the drive.

"Is that mean nasty lady gone."

He looked at me quizzically.

"Sophia, yes she left hours ago, then I found you missing."

"Good."

All of a sudden I started bawling and clutching to my professor.

"Daaadd. I didn't like that mean lady. She told me I was a stray. Daddy, am I a stray. Do you not really want me."

My dad just pulled me to him.

"Skylar, let's get you a sober up potion so you can remember this conversation alright honey."

He laid me on the couch and went to fetch a potion.

He muttered as he was walking across the room.

"I swear she is going to use up all of my stores. Give me gray hair as well."

He pulled me up against his chest and feed me the potion. As it worked through my body I hid my face in his chest and sat there crying silently.

He rubbed my back and started to talk to me.

"What on earth is the cause for all of the drama today Skylar. The rudeness at dinner, the sneaking out, the partying, you called me professor in our own home" He seemed a bit hurt at the last part.

I seemed to blubber a lot.

"She. She dddidn't like me. I thoughttt that maybe you'dd startt thinkingg the same becausee you like herr and she she was flirting with you and….just...i just got you I don't want to share you." I finished off at a quiet whisper but he heard me all the same.

He held me close and struggled to find his voice.

"If I had noticed that she was treating you with such distaste I would have thrown her right outside that door. I only care about you Skylar. I love you brat, and we're never getting rid of each other." (Insert Ellie Heart)

"I love you too Daddy." My eyes were growing heavy and he noticed and nudged me.

"Up you get, i'm too old to be carrying you up those stairs."

I smirked, "Yeah, you are pretty old, look at those gray hairs."

He clutched at his hair and glared at me. "Off you go now."

I stood up and started to walk away and he stopped me,

"What the hell are you wearing."

I looked at him and thought he was about to have a heart attack.

"A dress…."

"THAT'S a DRESS! It is barely longer than a standard shirt. I never want to see you in that again, I don't think my heart could take it."

I just snickered.

"Alright Dad, but only because of you and your old heart." I scampered up the stairs.

_**Authors note again: What did you think of this extremely short in my eyes chapter? I feel as if I could have flowed the story better and I just hopped from one extreme to the next, but I did what I did and had no editing from someone other than myself. Oh well, it makes for an interesting read. I tried to insert more fluff...I think I did alright in that aspect. I may do something new in the next, maybe a temporary de-aging after Skylar messes about in the potion lab. Who knows where my thoughts will take me. As always leave a review in what you want to see, what you don't want, high and low praises or just to say hello!**_


End file.
